


Metal and Lightning

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Non Benders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, anti-benders, avatar AU, root x shaw - Freeform, samaritan, shoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root is a Hot-head Firebender<br/>Shaw is a Dirt-brain Earthbender<br/>John is a Leaky Waterbender<br/>Harold is an Air-head Airbender<br/>and Bear is a dog... not a Polarbear-dog a real dog-dog!</p><p>or the Avatar au no one asked for :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Root and Shaw were sparing/fighting on the training grounds of their newest safe house. And yes Shaw believed that Finch must have had a stroke because he placed Root and her together, on purpose! 

Currently they were doing hand-to-hand combat, and not that Shaw would ever admit it but Root was getting much better than when they first started a few months ago. The best Root had ever managed against Shaw however, was still only a stand still. 

Which was happening once again. 

“Wanna make this more interesting?” Root asked with that ever-present smirk that could only mean trouble. 

“Interesting how?” Shaw asked, regretting that she asked when she saw the look on Roots face. 

“We use our bending, Harry forbids use of it on missions and there is only so much you can do on you own…” Root was leaning forward now, into Shaw’s personal space as whispered “the two of us would work each other good.” Innuendo dripping from her voice. 

Shaw felt a pull at the bottom of her stomach at the sound of Root’s voice but ignored it as she pushed her away.

“Fine, but no lightning bending from you and metal bending from my part.” Shaw agreed. 

She also missed bending. When she had been with the ISA they had been free to use their bending as they wished, but ever since she started working for Finch she had had to train alone and disliked that, it didn't really improve her skill. 

Before Shaw could completely register it Root had attacked and it was down to pure training that Shaw put a wall up in time. You see the thing was that with her bending Root was… lightning fast… no pun indented. Shaw had never actually seen her full on attack someone, only small burst of lightning if she was missing her taser or fire to ignite stuff whenever needed. She had seen her train with Reese and… it turns out she was holding back with him. 

But Sameen Shaw was not one to go down without a fight and send fist sized clumps of compressed dirt at her while making sure to keep her walls up, blocking Roots fire attacks.  
Root’s attack however kept coming harder and faster, getting nearer and nearer with each passing moment.  
Then Shaw had an idea, she broke one of her walls and send both huge pieces flying at Root, who looked shocked, Root send up a large flame in front of her creating a huge fiery dust cloud around them. Shaw could feel Root move; she could always feel Root as her body temperature ran hotter that even most other Fire Benders. But with the heat of the flames and the dust from the dirt sounding her she was a little unsure as to where Root was now. Until she felt a warm, almost burning hand at her throat. Then the flames disappeared. 

“Hello Sweetie’ looks like I win.” Root cooed in her ear. 

Shaw grumbled an affirmation, because yes Root had indeed won their training session.  
She also made sure to put this on the list of things she knew about Root; she was a powerful bender. 

They had once again ordered take out, pizza this time. And where eating in silence when Root asked. 

“… So what is it like?... being an Earth Bender?


	2. No we are not having a heart to heart about our bending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 questions...

Chapter 2

“Oh no we are not having a heart to heart about our bending!” Shaw said with her mouth full.

“Why not?’ it is something that we share” Root replied 

“No we don't!’ you are a Hot-Head Fire Bender and I am an Earth Bender. We are partially different species.” Shaw snapped at Root, willing her to shut up. 

“Sameen, don't be such a racist!’ I don't call you a dirt-brain Earth Bender now do I?’ “ Root said, amusement shining in her eyes.

“How about we play 20 questions then?’ I mean until the moving wagon arrives tomorrow we have no phones, no TV and no laptops… So we might as well entertain ourselves.” Root said keeping her voice playful. 

Shaw almost suggested that they have sex to “entertain” themselves instead, but that might have been Root’s plan all along and she was not falling for that.

“Okay but here are the rules; we take turns, we have be honest, if you really don't want to answer you and ask for another question and if the other person’s answer shocked you, you have to take a shot.” Shaw said as she was getting up to get the bottle of vodka Root had gotten on the way there and a shot glass. 

Root nodded, accepting the rules but added. “And non of what we say leave this house”

Shaw didn't answer she just said. “I go first. Where did you learn Lightning Bending?” 

Root laughed at her question and looked at her fondly. “ Really that is you first question?’ How practical Agent Shaw” she teased. 

“Just answer the question.” Shaw grumbled. 

“In Germany, illegally.” Root said smiling at the memory. 

“My turn… keeping with the spirit” she said. “When did you first bend?” 

Shaw took a deep breath before answering. “When is was 11” 

She hated the pity she could see in Root’s eyes as she took a shot of vodka. Most children showed their first bending signs at age 4-6 so Shaw knew she was a late bloomer.

“My mother was convinced that I was a Non Bender… or a 'fluke' as I had overheard her say to my grandmother. But both my father and I were so sure that I was a bender. So I kept training and one day I started moving rocks on my own.” Shaw continued.

“What about you?’ when did you first bend?” Shaw asked quickly to take the focus off of her. 

Root’s smile fell and something darker took its place. 

“When I was 6… My- my father was beating my mother, but this time was different… usually he would smack her across the face one or twice. But this time he was really angry… Closed fists and he just kept hitting her and I- I wanted the screaming to stop… so I ran over to him… I don't know why maybe to kick him or something. But that only angered him further so he grabbed a beer bottle from the table and raised it as to hit me. I closed my eyes and then I heard a yell… When I opened my eyes there were flames in his beard and hair… he didn't come back for a week…” Root said in a low voice with the ghost of a smile over her lips.

Shaw didn't comment or question she only grabbed the forgotten glass on table and took a shot.

Root cleared her throat and asked. “Where did you learn to Metal Bend?”

This time Shaw actually wanted to answer. 

“Same place as everybody else. Beifong Metalbending Academy… After my Bending came I got really good really fast. I was accepted into Beifong Metalbending Academy at age 19 on a scholarship.” Shaw said leaving out the part where she graduated first in the class. 

“You´re not drinking” Shaw noted.

“Nope… not surprised, I guessed that you did things the legit way.” Root replied.

“Hmm lets see… speaking of legit… what is your real name?’ the one on your birth certificate?” Shaw asked. She enjoyed the way Root’s eyes got wide with surprise at question. 

“Another question.” Was all Root said, her face expressionless. 

“…Okay… So what do you think of the current Avatar?” Shaw asked and mused over Root’s reluctance to answer the other question. She had confessed to the father beating her mother and possibly her as well but for some reason her name was too personal?

“You mean Avatar Dagmar?’ I think she has the possibility of being great. The last few Avatars were weak money hungry fools. But this young Danish Water Bender could actually make a difference, maybe even change the way Non Benders see us. The Machine is keeping tabs on her, for safety reasons, and says that she genuinely wants to make the world a better place for Benders and Non benders alike. “ Root said. There was something in her voice, something like hope. 

“What about you Sameen?’ what do you think of the Avatar?” Root asked the question back at her with a smile. 

Shaw thought it over, how would she best put this? 

“You see the thing is that the whole Avatar thing is basically a religion, and I don't believe in religions. The Avatar is for Benders what the Pope is for Catholics. ” When Shaw saw Root’s facial expression change she quickly continued. “You see there are so many religions and so many stories about how the world was create-“

Root cut her off. “So you don’t believe in the Avatar?’ the keeper of balance, protector of the Bending nations?” 

Shaw let out an exasperated breath, she should have just asked for another question.

“No Root, I’m saying that religion was a good thing back then we were just animals. But now we are religious animals without reins or directing… and do you honestly believe that the Avatar is protecting Benders?’ Avatar Dagmar is a 13-year-old child! Before she is capable of protecting anyone laws will have been passed to make her irrelevant or worse she will be so influenced by the Anti-Bending parties that she will apologize for being the Avatar to begin with.” 

Root looked down at her hands for a few seconds before saying. 

“Well Sameen, lets just agree to disagree… also I do believe that it is your turn to ask a question” she tried to make her tone light and easy, but it was evident that Shaw’s comment had hurt her. 

Right then Shaw decided that it would be best for both of them to ask mundane questions. 

“What are you most ashamed of owning?” she asked, Now Root wasn't an apologetic person so she was very unsure about the answer. 

Root thought for a little while before answering. “The first book in the 50 Shades of Grey series.” And to her credit she did look a little embarrassed. 

Shaw couldn't help but smile, just a little, as she poured a shot for herself. 

Root was also smiling, that weird smile that always made Shaw want to punch her or kiss her. 

“If you were really hungry, really exhausted, AND really gross, what would you do first — eat, nap, or shower?” Root asked. 

“Well I am pretty sure that I have actually been in that situation, but I would eat then shower and finish with a nap… though to be honest I would properly eat and then fall asleep at the table.” Shaw replied. 

“Who was your first kiss?” Shaw asked.

“Helena Weaver. We were 12 years old and on a girl scout trip. Helena was the prettiest girl in the group and one night we were drinking, we had snuck moonshine from her older brother, we were drunk in our cabin and she just leaned over and kissed me… afterwards she just said that I was better than Jimmy Kane and we never talked about it again.” Root finished, a warm smile on her lips as she remembered that first, stolen, kiss. 

Shaw took a shot.

“That shocked you?’ that my first kiss was a girl?” Root asked feeling a little… well disappointed. 

“No… Yes… sorta… Your file says that you are from Texas and well gay pre teen kisses are not really common in states like Texas.” Shaw replied trying to safe face.

“First of all 'States like Texas'? also up until I was 20 I had only kissed girls. And even now I only kiss males for missions.” Root said before following up with. “ And FYI in Texas gay pre teen kisses happens more often than you’d think” and then she tried, and failed, to wink at Shaw. 

“So on another note… Which Game of Thrones charter are you most ashamed of liking?” Root asked. Asking about Shaw’s favorite Game of Thrones charter would be too easy… it was Jon Snow.

Shaw thought for a while before answering. 

“Well I think that would have to be Littlefinger…” 

Root nodded but still took a shot of vodka before asking. 

“Wanna keep going?”

Shaw shook her head. “ No I think we should stop for to night.” 

Root nodded and put the vodka back in the freezer and the glass in the sink. They went up to the shared bathroom that was separating the two rooms and did their nightly routine. 

For Shaw it was brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth with Mouthwash. For Root it was removing her makeup, brushing her teeth and her hair, appalling moisturizing cream to her face and finally rinsing her mouth with Mouthwash. (Shaw’s) 

“Good night Sweetie, Sleep well.” Root cooed as she opened the door to her room.

“Eh you too Root.” Shaw replied from her room with her door halfway closed.

“Oh I will… I will be dreaming of you.” Root said with stupid smirk making its way across her face.

Shaw rolled her eyes and shut the door. At least they didn't have to share a room… or worse a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask anything :D
> 
> Side note: Hannah was the first person Root herself kissed. But Hannah was not a scout and therefore not on this trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Should i continue ? 
> 
> Suggestions are welcome. :D 
> 
> Follow me if you wish at Worldclassbeauty.tumblr.com


End file.
